Draw Straws
by Cati-dono
Summary: One-shot featuring our favorite younger angels in heaven, and a job they have to do... in the holiday spirit, and fittingly posted early Christmas morning!


**Author's Note:** This came to me while I was sitting in church tonight and I just HAD to come back and write it. In this little headcanon, all the angels are a few millennia younger than they are in the show. In human equivalents I'm thinking Gabe at like 25, Balthy at like 19, Samandriel at a very mature 15 and Cas, who's the celestial equivalent of a shy 12 year old. Hope you like it; I just thought the opportunity was too good to pass up.

* * *

"Alright boys, time to draw straws," Gabriel called cheerfully, landing in a heaven where a few other angels had been relaxing. "C'mon Balthy, Samandriel, this is an important mission from Father!"

"I hate it when you call me Balthy," Balthazar grumbled, standing and stretching. His little brother Castiel, who had been sitting quietly next to him watching the sky, also scrambled to his feet, eyes wide and curious as he watched Gabriel approach them across the grass. Castiel had seen Gabriel before of course, but the archangel's six magnificent golden wings never failed to make him stare. Self-consciously, he tucked his own small black wings tighter against his back, wishing for the hundredth time that they weren't such an abnormal color.

Seeing Castiel's nervousness, Balthazar slung an arm around his shoulder and dragged him towards Gabriel. "You want to tag along, Cassie? Not sure what we're doing, but anything that makes Gabriel smile like that is sure to be fun." Castiel's eyes widened even further, a hint of panic entering them, but Balthazar just grinned wickedly and towed the young angel over to where Gabriel was waiting, Samandriel already by his side.

Castiel relaxed marginally at the sight of Samandriel, an angel who was only a few centuries older than Castiel and yet was highly regarded as one of the gentlest and most dependable angels in the garrison. The two of them had struck up a quiet friendship, and now Samandriel shot Castiel a reassuring smile before turning to Gabriel. "What are our missions, exactly?"

"Telling would be no fun! Besides, I thought I would let the luck of the draw decide who does what." Gabriel held up a fist, which suddenly held three small strips of wood. "When you pick your straw, you'll know what you have to do. It'll be fun!" Balthazar snorted loudly, and Samandriel suppressed a smile. Gabriel did love his games.

"Well," Balthazar declared. "Beauty before age, so I get to go first. And Castiel here is going to pick for me, 'cause he's my lucky denarius!" Before Castiel could protest, Balthazar had shoved him forward, and Gabriel was holding out the straws, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Hesitantly, Castiel plucked a straw from his elder brother's hand and passed it to Balthazar. His brother took it and stared off into space for a few seconds, lips moving occasionally as though he were having a silent conversation, the way some angels did when they were hearing God's voice. Then Balthazar blinked once and looked down at Castiel, sheer excitement filling his expression.

"This is so brilliant Cas, I get to move a whole star!" He ruffled the young angel's hair. "I knew you were good luck! Say-" Balthazar glanced up at Gabriel. "Can Cassie here come with me on this one? How many times is he gonna get to see a star move like this, right?" Castiel's big blue eyes immediately switched from Balthazar's face to Gabriel's, watching him pleadingly. The archangel pretended to think about it, just to watch Castiel's face grow desperate with longing, then nodded. Balthazar whooped and grabbed Castiel by the hand, spreading his enormous white wings.

"Excellent! Hurry up Castiel, before he changes his mind!" Balthazar sounded impatient, even though he wasn't really, and Castiel quickly snapped open his wings too. The little angel kept his head down to avoid the expression on Gabriel's face when he saw the sleek ebony feathers. Without hesitation, Balthazar rose into the air and vanished, Castiel following a split second later. Gabriel stared thoughtfully after them.

"That little Castiel is quite something, isn't he?" the archangel remarked to Samandriel, who was still standing calmly at his side. "Able to fly so well so young, and pitch black wings? Father must have great plans for him." Gabriel stared for another few moments, then shook his head. "Right, not the important thing now." He offered the final two straws to Samandriel, who didn't hesitate before reaching out to grab one. The young angel blinked rapidly as he received Revelation, then smiled.

"'Hearken to me,'" he whispered under his breath, "'for I bring you tidings of great gladness.' Yes, I like that, it sounds very…glorious. And I do love interacting with Father's newest creations. My part is not for a while though, I think. not until you do yours anyway." With an enigmatic smile, Samandriel dipped his head towards Gabriel and walked away, still thoughtfully turning the piece of wood over in his hands.

Gabriel took a deep breath, holding up the final straw before his face. His eyes lit with an inner gold flame as his Father's words and will poured into him, explaining what part he was to play in this ineffable plan. When he was finished, Gabriel tilted his head back to stare at the sky, letting out an irritated noise that was halfway between a groan and a chuckle.

"Really, Father?" he asked. Had it been any other angel who had received a Revelation such as this, Gabriel would have been literally rolling on the ground laughing, but it wasn't as funny when it was his job. "I have to do this? Me? I can just see it now- appearing before that human in all my splendor, bending over to whisper in her ear as she cowers before me…. and telling her that my dad got her pregnant. Without sex. Great. I knew I should have picked the short straw."

Despite his complaints, Gabriel was smiling. Samandriel had been right- they did bear tidings of great gladness. For not today, but soon, (in about nine months or so,) a savior would be born to mankind, and Gabriel was the first being in the universe to learn his name.

"And you shall call him Jesus, the Son of the Most High," Gabriel whispered, smiling to himself once more. Then the archangel spread all six of his golden wings and took flight, heading for a small town called Nazareth.

* * *

But yeah, the whole point of this thing was that Gabriel totally had to awkwardly tell a chick that his dad knocked her up and I think it's hysterical.

Also Jesus is a wonderful thing.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
